Welcome to the Bakugan Brawlers' Host Club!
by WonderholicXx
Summary: Ever wanted to go on a date with your favourite Brawler? Look no further! All you have to do is fill in the sign up sheet and the boy/ girl of your dreams will be happy to oblige! ...Probably...
1. Welcome!

**Ever wanted a date with a Brawler? Look no further...**

* * *

><p>"You CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"<p>

Julie blinked, caught of guard by the sudden head thrust in front of her.

"Uh, I am… Calm down?"

"Calm down. She tells me to calm down…" Dan Kuso glanced incredulously around at the others, jabbing an accusing finger at the Australian girl. "She tells me she's signed us up for some sort of stupid… STUPID Host Club… THING that we have to go on dates with our fans! She tells me she's done all this WITHOUT anyone of our permission! AND then she tells me to calm down!" He waited for his friends to respond. "WELL?"

"…So? You're making way too big a deal out of this Dan…" Runo sighed, crossing her legs. "The LEAST we could do is give back to the fans after all they've supported us."

"…" Dan blinked, speechless. "…So you're all… OKAY with this?"

Everyone gazed around at each other, searching for any protesters. The majority vote was a solid 'I really don't see the problem – fans are fans'. One date wasn't going to harm anyone.

Dan turned back to Julie, who beamed.

"Perfect! So everyone's in agreement!"

"No, not perfect! Everyone is NOT in agreement… Where the hell is Shun?" The brunette suddenly noticed his friend's absence.

"Oh right. Him." Julie's voice trailed off suspiciously.

EARLIER THAT DAY.

"Shun, come down here!"

"NO! NOTHING YOU SAY WILL MAKE ME!"

"Idiot…"

Mira, Runo and Julie crowded under the tree, shaking their heads.

"I don't think he's coming down..." Said Mira.

"Oh, he's just being silly!" Julie brushed her aside. "Just because he's been MOBBED and HARASSED and STALKED by crazy fans in the past doesn't mean it'll happen this time!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered up.

"Shun~ Be a darling and jump down from the tree?"

"NO!"

"SHUN GET DOWN FROM THE FREAKING TREE SO I CAN BEAT YOU WITH A MALLET!" Runo suddenly yelled, catching everyone off guard.

"…Yeah, the threat really makes me want to come down."

"WHATEVER. Stupid ninja…" She muttered, skulking away. Mira and Julie glanced at each other, shrugged and followed her.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Yeah so… he's thinking it over." Said Julie.

Dan looked around once more at the others.

"You guys are seriously okay with going on a date with a random person?"

"Won't be a random person – it'll be our fans! I didn't even know I HAD fans!" Baron smiled.

"It'd be kinda cool to get to know the people who care about us…" Marucho mused.

"And the Club Julie's signed us with is paying for everything, so it'll be kinda nice." This was Mira.

"So it's up to us to make this the best day whoever we've to escort has ever had!" Alice smiled.

Dan sighed, as the others began to talk.

"I'll give any girl the date of her dreams!" Ace bragged, earning him a sharp jab from Mira.

"Yeah right. Just make sure there's room for you, her AND your inflated ego…"

"So, how does this work exactly?" Keith asked.

"Weell…" Julie held up a sheet of paper. "This outlines the basic terms. Basically, the escortee puts down their name and the name of the guy or girl he or she wants to spend the day with. Then, they fill out where they want to go, what they want to happen and so on. It's gonna be so romantic!"

"And what if the fan is a raving loony?" Dan asked.

"Dan Kuso! Mind your manners!" Runo whacked his elbow.

"Don't be silly Dan; all of these are preapproved by the head of the Host Club. I think his name was Hoshi? Anyway, your date PROBABLY won't be psychotic."

"Probably," Dan scoffed. "PROBABLY."

"One more thing…"

Dan glared at Julie. "Unless it's I 'I-get-paid-100-dollars-for-every-date' I don't-"

"There will also be a suggestion box! Some people, instead of going on a date themselves… might want US to go on a date."

This earned a flat what from most of them in the room.

"It's not that bad! So say if – I was selecting to go on a date with my lovely Dan here-" Dan flinched away from her embrace. "-we'd BOTH have to."

"Careful Julie, Runo's getting jealous over here."

"Shut UP, Mira! I am not! Wait-" Runo whipped around to face Julie. "So that means… if someone puts my name down, and Dan's name down… WE have to go on a date? NO WAY!"

"Sorry Runo, those are the rules!"

"Hell will freeze over first!"

"I can't date her! She – she – she's a girl! WAIT-"

"Well, it's also possible for two guys to go on a date…" Julie scanned the sheet for the rules. "So if you really want… Dan?"

The Brawler was sinking to the floor, moaning. "My life is over…"

"Glad you're so… enthusiastic!" Julie sweat dropped.

"Is it extremely shallow to hope my date is aesthetically charming?" Keith asked.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with this…" Gus.

"I bet I get more dates than Shun!" Ace boasted, looking around. "Where is he anyway?"

"Still up the tree…" Runo replied. She plucked the sheet from Julie's fingers and began to read. She BETTER not have to go out with that idiot Dan Kuso!

Welcome to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Host Club! Here, you can choose your favourite Brawler, that one you've always had a soft spot for, and get to live out your fantasy of a day out with them! Just fill in the information below and wait for approval!

**(Insert)X(Insert)'s Date:**

**Name of Guy/ Girl**: _(Any character from Bakugan up to the current series, male or female)_

**Your name**: _(Or internet alias. Whatever works)_

**Gender**: _(M/F)_

**Description of Self**: _(Doesn't have to be ACTUAL description. Even what you'd LIKE to look like. I just need something to work on. At least I need a skin, eye and hair color.)_

**Personality:** _(Show your true colors. Or make something up, but remember – the more description I have the more accurate it will be! Otherwise I'll have to rely on good 'ol artistic licence! Tell me what sort of person you are.)_

**His/ Her attire**: _(Are they wearing their normal clothing? Or have you picked out an entirely different set of threads?)_

**Your wardrobe**: _(What are you wearing?)_

**Setting**: _(Where are they taking you? To a fancy restaurant? For a walk on the beach? To their home planet? Please don't let it be a brawl…)_

**Gift**: _(Do you want them to give you anything? If so, what? Maybe you want them to surprise you. Do YOU want to give THEM anything?)_

**Genre**:

_Romantic: Do you want your date to feel as if you two have been BFF since forever? Or do you want them to need to feel like your knight in shining armour/ princess? Maybe you two just can't keep your hands off each other! _

_Comedy: you're just handing me a gun here… I mean, it'll be batshit insane anyway but this option is my favourite_

_Horror: OMG! WHAT ARE THEY WEARING? Just kidding. Maybe vampires are involved…_

_Hell, I can't think of any other genres. You pick! WHATEVER you want! Pick a mixture if you want! Pick every genre there is, but name them)_

**Kiss or Hug**_: (One or the other? Both or neither?)_

**Conversation**: _(Name three things you'd like to discuss with him/her)_

**Questions**: (_Do you have any thing you'd like to ask him/her?)_

**Your Song**: _(They may feel the need to dedicate something to you. So put your favorite love song/ party song/ LM.C song down here just in case. Or maybe you want THEM to pick it out.)_

**How does it end**: _(This is PG 13. I'm going no higher than that. So is it a kiss at your doorstep? Do you invite them in for a coffee?)_

_(If you wanna SET UP to of the characters just copy out this chart but with THEIR information. Mind you, though, they DON'T take lightly to yaoi...But everyone knows yaoi is sooo much more fun to write, ne?)_

_WARNING: The more information I'm given the better. Also, unless stated otherwise, your character will be a Snarker. Because they're easiest to write. I might just wing it, if information is kept to a minimal. And no refunds. Sorry, but they take about two hours to write the first time…_

LATER THAT DAY

"Drago this is the stupidest thing that girl has ever done." Dan moaned, taking off his shirt as he got ready for bed that night. "Although it has just occurred to me Shun, Marucho, Mira, Runo and I will be filming for Mechtanium Surge next week. Wonder how we're gonna fit it into our timetable?…Drago? Are you LAUGHING?"

"I'm sorry Daniel but I was just thinking about YOU on a DATE… and that was it really."

"Oh, whatever Drago! If you're gonna be against me on this too then fine! I'll show whichever girl who picks me the time of her life! You wait and see!" He threw the covers over his head and fell asleep to the low chuckles of his Bakugan.

ELSEWHERE

The moon illuminated the night sky, eerily pale against the velvet black.

"I wonder is it safe to come down yet?" Shun wondered from his tree.

* * *

><p><strong>What are you waiting for? You want a date with a Brawler? First come first served! I GUARANTEE the writing will be of a higher standard than this (it's not hard, BELIEVE ME)<strong>

**Don't worry; someone will coax Shun down from that tree. He'll be available, as will everyone else. Make sure you take every Brawler with a pinch of salt though! They're all crackpots, the lot of them. ANY Brawler is available.**

**Think that's it. Hope this goes well!**


	2. JetravenEx's Date with Masquerade!

**Chapter One: JetravenEx's Date with Masquerade!**

* * *

><p>"There's a bit of a problem." Julie tensed, waiting for the blonde man's reply.<p>

"…How so?"

"Oh, it's not THAT big a deal. Nothing major, just you know your date has been sorta kidnapped and stuff."

"…Kidnapped?"

"Yeah, something like that... It won't interfere too much with the day though! All you've gotta do is rescue her and then continue on as planned. If you think about it it's really just a small detour."

Masquerade sighed; falling back against the leather bound sofa and rubbing his temple. He had agreed to this simple because of the threat of being badgered all the more if he'd dared back down. Julie was _scary_ when you got on the wrong side of her.

And it wasn't as if going on a date with a cute girl was really that much of a punishment…

However, he hadn't seen THIS coming.

"All right, who's kidnapped her? Where am I going?" He yawned, stretched and pulled himself to his feet. Julie flicked through the clipboard she was holding and read allowed:

"This in from Hoshino: Subject is currently being held hostage in an abandoned manor on the outskirts of town. Place called… Nagaland."

"Huh. I-wonder-who-could-possibly-be-behind-this?"

"Well we're not sure exactly, although we are looking into it-"

"Julie."

"…Yeah?"

"I-think-I-know. Although what in God's name that bastard dragon could want with an innocent girl is beyond me…" He muttered as he turned the corner leading into the foyer. There, a jet haired boy stood. Shun gazed apprehensively at his companion.

"…If you don't mind me asking?"

"Proceed." Masquerade replied.

"If I was talking to Alice just a few minutes ago in another room, how are you standing in front of me?"

"One of the mysteries of life, Kazami. Now, if you'll excuse me I am off to play the valiant hero and rescue a lovely lady from the clutches of evil."

"Have fun!"

"Oh, you bet your ass I'll have fun. And I'll bring back Naga's severed head to prove it…"

As Masquerade left the building, Shun grimaced.

"Romance doesn't exactly pump through his veins… Not that I can talk…"

* * *

><p>From behind a sheet of golden brown hair thrown in disarray, Jet Raynet's mind was working furiously. Stumbling from bed this morning to answer a shrill doorbell, she'd been knocked out to awaken several hours later in an unfamiliar place. Wearing something that hardly constituted as an item of clothing.<p>

Now, she tugged anxiously at the hem of the much-too-short lace skirt that barely covered her slim white thighs. It could've been a cute dress, sure – on a Barbie doll, or Idol singer maybe – but now it just looked unorthodox. Also, it was disturbing to think it was because of the twenty foot silver dragon in front of her she was wearing it.

Naga seemed to have lost interest in taunting her and was instead focusing on the latest issue of 'How to do just about anything: World Domination'. As it was she was trying to formulate some sort of plan of escape.

Masquerade probably thought she'd stood him up! And the thought of leaving the man himself feeling wounded gave her a much more determined drive than the idiot dragon had originally anticipated.

"…And where do you think you're going?" Jet cringed, alarmed at suddenly being addressed.

"Well… it's kinda stuffy in here and I was wondering if I could get a breathe of fresh air?"

"…How stupid do I look?"

You really don't want me to answer that, Jet thought.

"All right. We go out side, you breathe in as much of your precious oxygen as you need and then we come straight back inside, no detours. Clear?"

"Sure…" Jet reasoned if she could get out of his sight for a second she'd have a chance to run away. Rush home, grab a decent set of clothes, fix my hair and be ready for Maskii-chan! The only problem was figuring out a way to GET out of Naga's sight – he was a big dragon.

"Hurry up, girl. This is a two minute adventure, maximum!"

Realizing as they stepped into an unroofed courtyard that there wasn't much hope of slipping from his line vision, Jet tried tactic two: Talking her way out of this. Although this was a less appealing option…

"Hey… Naga?"

"You can call me Your Highness."

"…Yeah, I'm not going to do that. Anyway… _why_ exactly am I wearing this?"

"That is an intricate piece of the finest haute couture! It is exquisitely designed to enhance and exaggerated the natural curves of you body and make you glow with absolute radiance! I paid millions for something so beautiful!"

"It's a strip of linen!"

"Okay, I stole it from the storage closet of an adult toy store, same difference. Your butt looks just as good in that as it would in some designer gown."

"…Eww…"

Naga was loosing patience now.

"We done out here?"

Jet gazed around helplessly. There really was no way out of this.

Until she heard a clatter that caused both her and Naga to turn and stare back inside. The dragon moved first – in a sudden swift movement, he'd left her side.

Taking this as an opportunity to escape, she surveyed the area, looking for the best route. Unfortunately, the only doorway back into the building was the one Naga had just flew through. She had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>"WHO DARES DISTURB MY LAIR?"<p>

"You call this a lair? My secret base on Pokemon Emerald had more taste…"

Jet paused, sharply intaking breath as she realized the corridor she'd flew down lead to the entrance of the building – the entrance that Naga was currently guarding, albeit with his back to her. Tiptoeing downstairs she saw why – the entire door had been blown off its hinges and in its wake stood-

"Masquerade!" Jet gasped.

Masquerade turned his attention to the girl, small smirk forming upon his lips.

"So this is the hostage. Why Naga, maybe you do have good taste after all-"

"Leave here at once, Mask boy! The girl is mine!" Naga lunged for him, but he rapidly dodged out of the way.

"This doesn't make much sense – I know you're not exactly Prince Charming, but why on earth would you go to the lengths of stealing a human girl? For what reason?"

"I have my reasons!" Naga hissed, recoiling backwards.

"All right – if you don't want to talk, I won't make you. But I will have to destroy you. Now, be a good dragon and stay still so this won't-THE HELL?"

Naga drew a silver mace that glowed eerily under the artificial light.

"Really, Naga? Really, a mace?"

"It's a MAGIC mace!" As if to demonstrate, he swung it – and managed to sear through a few strands of Masquerade's blond spikes as he hastily leapt out of the way. Naga bulldozed forward, mace a blur of silver as it swung towards the boy, who dodged each blow with deteriorating speed.

Jet stood, eyes wide, on the sidelines, furiously wracking her brain for some way to help Masquerade. She figured charging blindly in would do more harm than good – but she had to do _something_!

Freaking dragon! Masquerade was weary by now, berating Naga any name he could think of as he blocked each swing of the mace. There always has to be a problem about SOMETHING, never mind continuity! If it involved some sort of psychotic plan that in the long run made absolutely no sense then chances were it had Naga's name written all over it. That thing had serious issues, not to mention his permanent state of PMS, Masquerade knew all too well having put up with it EVERY. FUCKING. DAY.

Naga was DEAD.

Masquerade flew backwards from the impact of the last blow, landing a few feet away from Jet. He had five seconds to turn to her and ask:

"You believe in the power of love?" She stared at him, slightly awestruck, and nodded slowly.

"I – I guess… What do you need me to do?"

Masquerade grinned.

"Oh, I have something BIG up my sleeve…"

* * *

><p>A torrent of screams, intermingled with swears condemning Masquerade to hell, follow both Masquerade and Jet (miraculously changed into a less sleazy outfit – that of bluejeans and a black hoodie over a glittery purple t-shirt with a dragon print. Rawr) out of the manor as they began the long walk back to the city.<p>

"I've never seen such a powerful weapon." Jet said, amazed.

"Hah, wait 'til you see my - oh wait, never mind."

"So, what was it called?"

"That was model 769 of the latest Deux Ex Machina," Masquerade explained, pocketing the revolver. They came to stop, him turning to her. "So."

"…I am so sorry about all of that-" Jet began, tossing her hair from side to side as she gushed a stream of apologies.

"Woah, woah, woah. Getting kidnapped? That's your fault?"

"Well. I mean. I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble! I just… I just hope I'm worth it…" She finished shyly.

Masquerade looked at her, reaching up to brush a few strands of terracotta from her face and then cupped her chin in his hands, mouth curving into a smirk.

"Oh, I think so!"

Jet grinned, Masquerade's electric touch sending jolts throughout her body.

Masquerade straightened up, clearing his throat. He pulled Jet into a casual stroll, snaking an arm around her waist as they did so, passing through the city suburb.

"I guess our date really begins here and now."

"I guess!"

"I… gather you have an idea of who I am. How about you tell me a little about you?"

Jet pondered the question for a moment, wondering how to describe herself. She was overcome with a sudden wave of shyness, very conscious of Masquerade's presence, of his arm around her waist slowly stroking her hip. It wasn't a threatening gesture – it merely felt pleasant.

"Well. I'm Jet, I dunno if you know that already. Umm, I've been a big fan of yours for ages… since Bakugan first came out. You don't brawl as much now. That kinda sucks." She risked a glance at him.

"Yeah, I'm spending more time focusing on the mechanics of the game, rather than physical brawls. There's so much to learn, and the more you know the harder you can brawl, the riskier you can be. I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"Nonononono! Not a bit! I like hearing you talk..." She confessed.

"Damn. You're sweet. And here was me thinking this would be a nightmare…"

They'd passed a few blocks by now and Masquerade steered her in the direction of some kind of restaurant. It looked cool from the outside; a modern building you'd label a teen hang out spot. Inside, they were assigned to a window seat overlooking the looming darkness. It was closer to evening than afternoon, by now. Thanks Naga.

"So this… isn't a nightmare. Is it?"

"Certainly not! I could've done without the whole dragon thing, but it at least puts me in good light for the rest of the day! Now you must submit to my will." Masquerade grinned, glancing through the menu.

"I what?"

"Now-you-will-think-of-me-as-your-night-in-shining-armour. Yes. Think I'll have the chicken."

The moment passed.

"So… where have you been exactly? I mean, Bakugan Interspace? Alice?"

"Hell no. Interspace is corrupt. But don't get me started on that; we'd be here all day."

"I figured you'd be the type into conspiracy theories."

"Darling, EVERYTHING is a conspiracy theory. If you want it to be. Uh, well… Alice and I used to be of one mind, literally. It's… complicated…" He grimaced.

"I think I can keep up."

"Well, I originally took over Alice's body as a manifestation of all of her dark thoughts and the malevolent energy of the silent core. However, since being… _enlightened_, rather realizing my moral conscience I began to grow as a separate person to her. Before, we were essentially one – I was the evil in her heart. But now I exist separate to her – not evil, per se. Of course, she ad I will always be close…"

Jet nodded.

"…Does that make any sense?"

"I think so. Well, I'm just glad you're back now. You are back now, right?"

"Behind the scenes, yes. I wasn't graced with a cameo in Mechtanium Surge, which would not exist if it was up to me."

"_Thank_ you! It was so hyped up that it just fell flat. They brought _most _of the Brawlers back (for like two seconds) but nothing happens that hasn't been done before."

"Nothing happens that hasn't been done before past season one. A certain Spectra Phantom…" Masquerade jabbed a finger at himself. "Where do you think he got his inspiration from?"

"You're so much cooler than Spectra!" Jet laughed, tossing her hair back.

"Damn straight. Although he at least has his own personal bitch which I never got the privilege of having… Anyway."

"What about Anubis? Is that his name?"

"What about him? No one cares about him. He is purely riding off my success. And don't get me STARTED on Wiseman…" Masquerade sighed. "I should have copyrighted Masks and Trenchcoats."

"Well, all the true fans know you're the true original Char." Jet smiled.

The waiter arrived with their food; they thanked him and then resumed conversation.

"You're not gonna take off the mask?" Jet asked, twirling her fork.

"…N-not now. Maybe later. So, what about you? What do you do? I gather student, anything else I should know about? I'm sure I heard your name somewhere before…"

"Uhh…" Jet began nervously. "Well… I'm a writer."

"Anything I'd have heard of?"

"Well… you might know me by my penname – JetravenEx." Masquerade looked at her, hand twitching.

"…That's you?"

"Yup."

"The girl who writes stories about me?"

"That'd be me."

"…I do not love Spectra Phantom." Jet burst out laughing at his deadpan expression.

"Awh, I'm sorry Maskii! I just think you two look sweet together~ I'm sorry if it offended you."

"I'd make a scene but I don't really want to. No, it doesn't offend me. As long as you always remember that I am superior to Spectra in every. Fucking. Way."

"Every. Fucking. Way." Jet repeated. "So, would you even talk to Spectra?"

"Well, he goes by Keith now, doesn't he? Yeah, I see him around sometimes. But he lives on Vestal, so not a lot…"

"Who do you talk to? Out of the Brawlers?" Jet leaned forward.

"Well, there's Alice, obviously. I made the mistake of adding Julie on IM and she never. Stops. Messaging me… Brawl online with Dan, sometimes with Shun…"

"Do you consider yourself a member of the Brawlers?"

Masquerade paused, thinking about this.

"Not… exactly. Putting aside the fact that I am smarter, a better brawler and _so much taller _than most of them… I don't know…" He looked down, brow wrinkled in confusion. Jet reached out to take his hand and began to trace circles onto his palm.

"Do you _want_ to be a member of the Brawlers?"

"Depends on the day, I guess. I'll ally myself with them against a threat… but I'm not going to walk around declaring my allegiance. I prefer to function alone, if I'm really honest."

Jet nodded, pushed her plate to the side and this time took both his hands. He seemed unsure at first but she was smiling by now, relaxing him.

"Okay; let's make things more positive. Or at least, not so deep. I get to ask you questions and you have to answer the first word that comes into your head. How's that sound?"

"Sure." He blinked, taken back.

"Okay! Favourite animal?"

"Umm… komodo dragon? I'm more violent than I thought…"

"Colour?"

"I'll go with Blue. Red's too in your face; it could be seen coming miles away. Blue's a silent threat. Or white maybe."

"Food?"

"Don't let Alice fool you - I'm a man! I need my steak!"

"Movie?"

"Don't watch movies."

"Type of music?"

"Anything heavy, anything ridiculously heavy. Some people like their lyrics simple, I like my music a heavy thump. Keeps my mind off other things."

"…I think that's it." Jet leaned back. "Anything you wanna ask me?"

"Yes, actually. Are we done here? I… want to show you something…"

Jet looked at him, mystified. He stood up, threw down a couple of notes for the bill, took her hand and began leading her out the door.

* * *

><p>Masquerade lead Jet across an open beach, the waves rhythmically rolling on the shore, the sun slowly fading into the distance.<p>

"Where are we going?" Jet asked.

Masquerade stood back, and then suddenly threw a dark purple sphere into the air. It exploded into a magnificent dragon, three heads protruding from its neck, eyes glinting in the sun.

"Hydranoid!" Jet stared at the dragon in awe, marvelling at its sheer size.

"And he's on his _best behaviour_ – right Hydranoid?"

"Whatever, Masquerade. We're getting paid twenty dollars for this." One of the heads explained to Jet, who nodded.

Masquerade helped her onto the dragon's back, suddenly clutching her fiercely as the dragon began to take flight. Sky level, they could see the entire city – and to the left gaze across the endless ocean.

"It's… beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it? One more thing…" He rummaged in his pocket to take out an ipod. Pressing the earphones into Jet's hands she put them on, and waited for him to select the song.

"Shoot – this is about the most romantic song on here." He laughed, and suddenly Paramore's CrushCrushCrush began to blare in her ears.

Hydranoid soared over the city – Jet marvelled at the view from the safe comfort of Masquerade's arms. He was holding her to his chest; she swivelled so she was facing him and buried her head in his neck. Following her natural instinct, she brushed her lips across his chin and felt him smile. He kissed her back softly. Once, then twice, then his mouth drifted towards hers, pecking her lips and then kissing her more deeply.

Her hands brushed his chest, sliding down the material of his white jacket as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>"Get a room." The first head scoffed.<p>

"I know, right? And he tells us off for gettin' it on." Said the second.

"Well, is it technically wankin' if we have three brains?" The third wondered. "Hey, you two! Remember to practice safe sex!"

* * *

><p>"Ignore them," Masquerade said whilst still kissing Jet. "Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them and they'll shut up."<p>

Jet broke the kiss, giggling, and gazed up at him. He had a strong jaw, and well-defined features… but she still couldn't see his most important – those eyes.

"Masquerade?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could… It's okay if you don't want to… maybe… Oh God, I'm so sorry-!"

"Jet, relax. It's okay. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I really would love to see you with your mask off." She bit her lip.

Masquerade pondered this and then slowly reached up to slide the mask from his face. Jet smiled shyly, now able to truly relish his beauty. As for his eyes – they were brilliant blue, that exact kind he'd described: Not in your face, but powerful, undeniably powerful all the while. A silent threat. Those eyes could've been his deadliest weapon – no wonder he kept them hidden…

Masquerade bent his head again, and began planting soft kisses along her collarbone. She obliged, and once again they embraced.

* * *

><p><strong>And then he dropped her home and then she invited him in for tea and it was right craic and no they didn't have sex because I'm pretty sure she's a minor and tbesides, there wasn't even tongue involved in that kiss! Or WAS there? Muahahaha….<strong>

**Yeah, this was ABSOLUTE SHITE, I'm really sorry, Jet! Please forgive me if I screwed you up fantastically… No excuses! I'll do better next time! But I REALLY HOPE Jet likes this…**

**REASONS IT WAS ABSOLUTE SHITE:**

**1) Was he IC? Was he? I HAVE NO IDEA I NEVER WATCHED SEASON ONE OF BAKUGAN! Okay, I confessed. I figure he's like Spectra, only even MOAR badass…**

**2) It was basically bloody dialogue and nothing else. I SERIOUSLY need to work on description – I just fear my writing being so prosy it's purple…**

**3) Little more crack than I would've liked… I-hope-you-like-my-excellent-explanation-for-Masquerade-defeating-Naga...**

**4) Shit ending.**

**There. I critiqued my own story, that's how bad I am… I know there are a million other things wrong with this but I now realize these won't be as of high a quality as I last thought. I'm so sorry! I'll try my best! (Rant over now)**

**Next up! Hannon's date with Mr Shun Kazami! …Please don't kill me, Jet…**


	3. Shunloveranime's Date with Shun!

**Shunloveranime's date with Shun Kazami!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Shun? All set for your date?" A far too perky Julie greeted the jet haired boy upon his immediate entry to the Host Club. He studied her apprehensively; as if she were to confess he too was due an unexpected 'detour'. Not that he would have objected, or even minded all that much. It was just… well it was kind of embarrassing. Being glorified so much. He wasn't Adonis reincarnated and he'd never <em>asked<em> for all the attention thrust his way – no matter what that idiot Dan Kuso might care to post on his Facebook. Anyway…

"I'm as ready as ever I suppose. How bad can this be?"

"That's the spirit!" She clapped him on the back, causing him to wince. "Her name's Hannon. She doesn't have a surname."

"No surname?" Shun raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, no surname. Just Hannon… Yeah."

"Right. Julie, let me see her profile?" However, she immediately jerked the sheet of paper from his grasp. He sighed.

"So she has a surname; you just can't pronounce it."

"You try pronounce it then! Kill your first impression; see if I care! All I do is try to make this easy for you, but do I get thanked? Nooo…" Julie stalked off in the opposite direction as Shun blinked after her.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed. Shun checked his phone. At least an hour. What was up? The girl was a no show. Shun frowned. This, he hadn't expected. Not that he was so self-obsessed to think no girl would <em>dream<em> to stand him up but… He definitely hadn't expected it.

Dan's comments weren't so accurate after all.

Shun was naturally patient but not stupid – if this was a lost cause then there was no point in wasting time. He pushed open the door and stepped outside.

The Host Club was located at the bottom of a back alley. It wasn't a seedy place, but far from overpopulated. It was quiet, private and ideal for someone who may be embarrassed to trying out such a service for the first time. Also it meant the Brawlers weren't pestered.

Shun was about to make his way to the main street until someone caught his eye. He'd assumed male at first from a side-glance, due to their cropped dark hair but looking again they were most definitely female. If the slight build didn't give it away the long skirt did.

Shun realized he was staring at her; luckily she hadn't noticed him yet. He quickly averted his gaze. Then it occurred to him what on earth the girl would be doing around here if not looking for the Host Club. He made his way over to where she was leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She glanced at him, slight tinge of pink rising to her pale cheeks when she saw who it was. He was roughly a head taller than her, he noticed when he looked down.

"Did you want to inquire about the Host Club?" Her sceptical expression threw him off.

"No. As if I'd want to resort to something like that to meet someone."

"Well… can I ask why you're waiting out here?" She mumbled something in reply, something he didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Waiting for you. I said I'm waiting for you." She said, not meeting his eyes.

Shun was confused. If she wasn't interested in the Host Club then why on earth would she be waiting for him? Unless…

"Wait, are you my date?"

She was now staring firmly at the ground.

"If you want to call it that…"

At least a minute of silence passed.

"So let me understand this. You're the girl I'm supposed to be going on a date with but you really don't seem all that interested… Should we go ahead with this or not?"

Then girl, now identified as Hannon, flicked her head and stood forward from the wall.

"If I don't go ahead with this, I'm never living it down. So I suppose we must." She brushed passed him, not looking back. "So where are we going?"

Shun, now more perplexed than ever, hurried after her.

* * *

><p>He had three questions. The first was what she was doing here if she was acting aloof to the point of verging on boredom. The second was why she'd waited so long for a date she didn't want to be on. The third was – did she even like him? She hadn't looked back once!<p>

It wasn't that he couldn't mask her pace, but she was surprisingly swift. Although looking at her, her overall lithe figure and slender physique he could have placed her in the same category as him – undoubtedly some form of ninja.

He started with the first question.

"Hannon. Hang on. I'm still in the dark as to what you're doing with me." He thought she wouldn't answer but she did, after a few seconds.

"It's… a long story. It's not that I don't like you – I think you're a great Brawler and you're a perfect example of a ninja-" –he was right!- "-but my friends kind of set me up on this thing. They've always thought you and I would be a good match. I don't know why; they're weird like this. Anyway, I wanted to shut them up so hopefully after this…"

Shun frowned, deeply confused. Also slightly incredulous. It was kind of rich that he who had been so terrified of the prospect of 'crazy fans' that he'd spent the night up a tree – had his first 'date' solely due to a girl who wanted to shut up her friends.

If Dan ever found out his Facebook comments would tell a completely different story.

"So where are we going anyway?" Hannon suddenly asked, looking at him for the first time that day. He blinked.

"You mean… you don't know?" She shrugged.

"I was following you."

Following…? Shun shook his head.

"Alright, there's a nice Chinese place around here. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine."

She was definitely a girl of few words, he thought, as he held the door of the restaurant open for her. Perhaps Shun Kazami had finally met his match.

* * *

><p>Deciding what they wanted was the perfect excuse not to talk. Pouring over a menu required no communication. But once the waitress (glancing wistfully at Shun) had taken their orders they were forced to break the silence. Shun went first.<p>

"So the only reason you're on this date with me is to shut up your friends?"

"Awh… it sounds really bad when you put it like that!" Hannon cringed, shaking her head. "I _do_ like you Shun! Let me explain – I think I didn't describe this well enough. I don't actually _mind_ spending a day with you. It's just – I hate when people have ridiculous ideas that two people should go out just for the sake of going out! A relationship is between two people – no one else!"

Shun nodded slowly.

"I agree with you there all right. So, it's not me you mind. It's the thought of this being a date."

"Right."

"Right. Well then," He leaned towards her. "-This won't be a date. It will be a gathering of two people, two individuals, who spend the day together."

Hannon thought about this. "I like that." She admitted.

Shun half-smiled, regaining some of his dignity.

"I have one more thing to ask you." Shun pulled back, reclining into his seat.

"Fire away."

"Are you a ninja then?"

Hannon smiled coyly.

"You noticed. Yes, of course. And I'm not bragging but I'm recognized as a top ranked ninja as well."

"Oh really? That's impressive. So you're no rookie then?"

"Absolutely not."

"Great. So I won't treat you like one." He rested his head on his palm, only to look up to find the waitress with their food. She set it down with a flourish.

"What do you mean, Shun?" Hannon seemed genuinely surprised.

Shun grinned. With lightning speed he struck forward to snatch Hannon's chopsticks, but her reflexes too were catlike; she whipped rapidly out of his way. However, her grip on the chopsticks was now slack and Shun was quick to notice this. He tried again to seize them and this time succeeded, triumphant look on his face.

His expression faltered when he saw she had in the mean time taken his.

"Equivalent exchange." She grinned, twirling a stickful of noodles.

"Damn. You're good."

Perhaps this 'gathering of two people' wasn't going to be so bad after all. In fact, maybe Shun was going to have some fun with this girl.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that, Shun Kazami!" Hannon laughed, a sound as clear as crystal, as she hovered rapidly over the rooftops, which seemed to melt away under her feet. Barely a metre behind her, Shun followed. Admittedly he was only at half speed but there was something cute about seeing that girl smile and tease him. Also it meant he could do this:

In a flash Shun pulled ahead, leaving a gaping distance between them. Hannon, alarmed, stopped and wondered what the hell just happened. Shun looked back and it was his turn to laugh. He soared back towards her, landing in a bow.

"Show off…" She brushed him aside. "How'd you get so good?"

"I was trained by the best." Shun admitted. "My Grandfather taught me everything I know. The art of becoming a ninja is perseverance, endurance and practice. Those are essential to become a true warrior." Hannon was nodding, rapt with his every word.

"That's it exactly," She breathed. "My trainer taught me more or less the same thing. It's all about doing your very best, and uniting your heart, soul and spirit." She looked down. "It's surprising how many peoples' aren't in tune and they don't even realize."

"It is." Shun nodded. "But you can tell. Just like I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were a ninja."

"You could?"

"Of course!" He nudged her. "What do you take me for? Now, come on; I'm taking you somewhere only a fellow ninja can appreciate." Hannon nodded and followed Shun over the rooftops in the direction of the setting sun.

* * *

><p>By now night had fallen, stars scattered across the vast blue like glitter. Hannon and Shun landed silently at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the whole city. They were thousands of feet up – a place impossible to reach for an average person without the day dedicated to hiking to it.<p>

Shun knelt down, then patted the ground beside him. Hannon joined him in seconds. She had warmed immensely to him, now not only feeling respect for him as a ninja but also slightly infatuated with him as a person. Shun Kazami was a very attractive boy.

As for Shun? He'd grown fond of Hannon too; liking the fact she didn't feel the need to fill the air with useless conversation, liking that she understood silence wasn't bad but comfortable, that she understood what being a ninja meant. Also she was cute. Very cute.

"Hey…" Hannon said suddenly and Shun turned to her. "Thanks for today."

"No problem."

"I had a really great time and…" She blushed, rummaging in her bag.

"What is it, Hannon?" Shun's face was suddenly extremely close to hers, causing her to flush even deeper. She jerked away.

"It's just… Well, I wanted to thank you because you're really sweet and I had bought these for you anyway but now I really want to give them to you and – here!" She spoke quickly, pushing a small box into Shun's hands, suddenly looking away in the opposite direction.

Shun carefully opened the box and his eyes widened. Inside was a set of finely polished throwing stars.

"Hannon! These are… amazing!" He tentatively lifted one from the velvet it rested on ran his finger along the smooth side. "They're really good – where did you get them?"

"When I talked about my trainer before… he's a well-respected ninja and he gave them to me."

"Hannon, I can't take these."

"Oh, don't worry about it! I prefer using kunai anyway, and besides… I – I rally want you to have them…" She finally looked at him and he nodded slowly.

"Well, thank you! I love them! Although I do feel bad…" He set the box down and leaned closer to her. "I want to give you something in return but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"What is it?" Hannon looked into his eyes, glinting tawny amber in the moonlight with flecks of gold. He was _pretty_, remarkably pretty for a boy but the androgyny suited him perfectly.

"Well… You know how I said this wouldn't be a date, just a 'gathering of two people'? I'm afraid this will breach that promise." She tossed her head to the side.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Shun hesitated, caught off guard.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Hannon didn't answer but smiled shyly at him.

Shun tilted his head, inclining forward for his lips to barely tip hers. But she pecked him back and drawing confidence from this he nestled closer, this time pressing his lips completely against hers and began to kiss her very softly.

His lips were slim but soft, and his kisses were light but she could immerse herself in them completely. He then decided it was time to take things once step farther and delicately ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She granted him entrance and their tongues merged together in perfect harmony.

A good deal later Shun pulled back, breathing heavily. Hannon, lips still tingling from the kiss, stared up at him.

Neither of them said anything; they knew now was not the time for talk. Shun lifted his arm and Hannon slid underneath. Together they sat for hours, content with each other and watching the pale moon rise into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Possible alternative titles for this Fanfiction:<strong>

**One: How NOT to write Romance**

**Two: How to disregard original plot points completely in favour of new ones**

**Three: Ninjas and what terms NOT to use to describe them**

**…Yeah. Kinda like it, bit iffy. This is for shunloveranime and stars her OC Hannon and the delicious Shuunn… Shun's my favourite too. I don't know why; he never DOES anything. He's currently my desk top background. Ha ha. I liked him best in NV with short hair :3**

**Although if I went on a date I'd want to go with Keith. Or Gus. Or Shun. Or Runo. OR ALL OF THEM. So yeah.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SHUNLOVERANIME! I hope I got you in character, I wasn't sure…**

**What's this? Even HYDRANOID is hot enough to warrant attention?**

**Hydranoid: Well, I am a SEXY BEAST**

**Oh, I'll have to set THAT up… muahahaha**

**Submit your date! Thank you for reading! HEADS UP: If you've submitted a date and I've already written it you might want to stay tune just in case to see if your character makes another appearance… Just fyi…**

**Next up: Enter Prince Hydron! Rich bitch... there's definitely going to be some heads butting!**


End file.
